Poorly sized text and/or objects in a webpage or mobile application can result in an unsatisfactory user experience. Many users of mobile electronic devices have read or manipulated webpages or mobile applications that have text and/or object sizes that appear to have been selected for another mobile electronic device. That is, the dimensions of the text or object appear to be poorly-suited, e.g., too large or too small, for the dimensions of the screen of the users' mobile electronic devices. The poorly sized text and/or objects can consume too much of the screen or can be illegibly or unenjoyably too small for a given screen size, resulting in an unsatisfactory user experience.
Developers constantly wrestle with the issue of properly sizing text and objects so that the text and objects are compatible, e.g., comfortably viewable, with mobile electronic devices having screen sizes of varying physical dimensions, varying resolutions, and varying pixel densities. Indeed, optimizing text and/or object sizes to be well-suited for all mobile electronic devices appears to be a moving target that generates frustration for both developers and users.
What is needed is a method and system for providing a user interface that is scalable to mobile electronic devices of different sizes.